Reader in Adventure Time genderswaped world
by Magishy333
Summary: you dear reader wake up in the land of... wait for it... Aaa! and you are in a love square with Gumball, Flame Prince, and sexy Marshall Lee! Reader Insert! You befriend the Ice Queen, and eat LSP's BEANS! Reader insert in third person, had to, because apparently second person is not allowed. And I'd rather get in a bar fight than let them take it away from me.
1. Chapter 1

Magi: i know i said i would make a Hetalia x reader fic, but as i may say, i see a lacking in lots of others so here it is my first Adventure Time story, Marshall x Reader x Gumball. Cuz i can! **Also** **I have to fix it because of the 2nd person rule sorry my readers so it's in third person I believe anyway.**

* * *

(Name) woke up, surrounded by leafs looking up at the sky. It had rained down earlier and now her clothes were sticking to her.  
"Great" she said aloud to herself.  
This isn't the first time she's seen this type of scenery, in fact it looked really firmilure, but she couldn't figure out why.  
When she went to bed last night, she was sure she was at home, and not in the middle of a forest. Last thing she remember was watching an episode of Adventure Time, awesome show.

(Name) got up and brushed her jeans off.

Wait what?  
Jeans?  
She was wearing her pajamas and now she woke up fully clothed in a tight (favorite color) t-shirt, skinny jeans, and black converse.  
That sun was really bright. She hissed at it and started walking aimlessly under the shade.  
She didn't get out much and the sun irritated her (eye color) eyes.  
She came apon a clearing of trees, that blended into apple trees. Instantly she thought of Tree Trunks, and her 'supposed' delicious apple pies. She is very doubtful and a skeptic at times always believing there's a catch to everything.  
She saw a small house, that reminded her of it, but she fell into a large hole, and fell on something.  
"Ow!" She yelled out and got up off of it.  
"Sorry..." a voice from behind said shyly.  
She turned to see what looked like Raggedy Princess, but with less yarn hair.  
"No, it's my fault for not paying attention, I'm dreadfully sorry, but is your name Raggedy Princess?"  
She sat down to try and wrap her head around all this, if they said yes, that would mean by putting two and two together, it would equal three, and it would mean...  
"Well no, my name is Raggedy Prince, do you know where you are?" Oh my glob! Not only is (Name) in Adventure time, she's in the globbin genderswaped universe! (Name) started fan-girling out and passed out from the thought of meeting everyone.

"Miss!" (Name) instantly shot up like a rocket, and glomped Raggedy Prince because she could.  
R.P. blushed a little and she clawed her way out of the hole.  
"Hey R.P. do you want out of there?!" (Name) called down to him.  
"Nah." (Name) raised her eyebrow at the strange prince, but got over it fairly quickly, she was so going to the one place any Adventure Time fan had always wanted to go... the Candy Kingdom!  
But why you ask? Because she wanted some sidewalk of course!

* * *

Magi: what can i say? I know its a short chapter but you know what? It works for me. There is one reader insert that I have found for Adventure Time. One! I will update weekly! Or every other day if it kills me! Review and tell me who we run into next! Obviously there will be a love triangle between you and sexy Marshall Lee and too-smart-for-his-own-good-but-some-what-cool, Prince Gumball, really, who else here doesn't like Princess Bubblegum, for some reason? Hm? Just me?  
P.B.: this Authors note is longer than the actual fic.  
Magi: (sticks tongue out in annoyance)  
Review pwease!


	2. Chapter 2

**Magi: here's chapter two, i had a feeling this would get a favorite or two within a few hours because lets face it, Adventure Time reader inserts are awesome! {but mine aren't that great, kinda sloppy really. And by sloppy I mean fast}**  
**P.B.: no they are not awesome, they need more education**  
**Magi: that is exactly why you are not in this.**

**Ps. You are a fifteen in this imaginary fic o mine muwahahahaha! **Me really sorry but It got threatened to be taken down, and I'd rather get stabbed then let that happen, so it's in third person so basicly it's like watching yourself from the tv. so there hahahaha

* * *

(Name) approached some trees and almost squealed when she saw Lumpy Space Prince.  
So when she saw him talking on his phone to who she suspected was Turtle Prince, she sat down on a log and started eating his beans. (Name) was startled when he yelled; "MY BEANS!" She dropped the beans and ran for the hills, laughing like a maniac.

'He really loves his beans.' (Name) thought.  
She was so involved with her thoughts, she looked around and realized she was lost.  
"Globbit!" (Name) said aloud.  
"Such language for such a little girl." A certain white haired queen said behind her. She turned around to confirm who it was  
"Ha! That's pretty big smack coming from the self proclaimed Ice Queen."  
"Quiet you brat! I'm taking you as a trap! You look a little like that 'tomboy' so therefore you must be sisters!"  
"That's kinda racist you know."  
"Quiet!"  
And with that she took (Name) to her castle of ice and put (Name) in the cage. (Name) sat on the floor shivering.  
"Hey Simone! You got a blanket homie!?" She asked through the bars. Maybe she watched this show too much...  
"Sure... homie..." she handed (Name) a white blanket and she snuggled up in it.  
"So hows this plan of yours gonna work they probably don't even know I'm here more importantly why would they bring Gumball here?"  
"It'll work just wait." She said sitting in a chair next to her cell holding what looked like Gunter.  
"So while were waiting for 'that' to happen could you and i talk?"  
"Sure..." she could tell The Ice Queen was unsure.  
"So first things first, do you wanna be best friends?!" She asked hopeful. She didn't have any friends, just a strict old grandpa, who homeschooled her.  
"Really?!" She asked hopeful on the brink of tears of joy  
"Of course! Do you have any mac and cheezles to celebrate?"  
"yeah" she said, and let her out and they headed into the kitchen, to make said mac and cheezles.

(Time skip!)

(Name) and the Ice Queen had really hit it off, and during the friendly bonding, she had thought up a way for Simone to be less lonly when she wasn't around; make a man version for Simone to love, in Gumball's lab, so she leaves him alone. (Name) told her this plan and she said it was 'remarkable!'  
So they were headed out the door to the Candy Kingdom to make her bestie a man.

"Wait! (name)!"  
She looked back at the Ice Queen with confusion.  
"What?!" (Name) said in the same tone.  
"I have to fly you there silly, and i also wanted you to have this" she said and handed her a retractable ice sword. Just like the one she gave Fionna, then it backfired on her. Except this one was (favorite color other than pink).  
"This wont trap my hands right?" She asked.  
"Glob no. Why?"  
"No reason, a sword once did that and it looks like this."  
"Oh. Well never mind that, time to go to the Candy Kingdom!" she said enthusiastically.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Gumball, do you have an Adventure for us?" Fionna asked Gummie-puss.  
"Not really..." he said deep in thought.  
He was in some distress ever since Fionna had started dating Flame Prince. He had to watch them whenever they went out, of course by spying. He was so stressed he started eating little bits of his hair.  
He walked over to the window to look out and see the Ice Queen, in a French braid? Flying and holding up what looked a lot like a human but he was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him...

* * *

**Magi: so well... whad ya think of it? Me need reviews so click the darn button even if its just one word, but flames will be my food! Good reviews are my life source though as well as favorites/follows and thank you, my first two favoriter and follower: vhdc1234 & Blazeinblack.**  
**I globbing love Adventure Time, and i promise Marshall will be put into the story sooner or later. :D also this is beta read by my sister, and she says it's funny. Also I see the Ice Queen as a Smarter and more civilized person, even though she's still insane, but I couldn't have her being all weird.**

**Fionna: Flame Prince?**

**Magi: Tier Fifteen. **

**Cake: Don't you go fillin' my sisters ears with nonsense.**

**Magi: What? You did it three episodes later I believe.**

**Cake... review!**

**Magi: That's what I thought.**


	3. my pathetic excuse for chapter 3 :P

**Magi: Hello one an all, to another chapter, to my "fans" the only one's i hear from is: vhdc1234 oh and this guest named: Savannah. Love you both. So here it is this story finally gets a move on, sorry, this chapter will suck ass-hats but i don't care... me too tired... Also I don't know if this counts as an excuse but the 'Magic conch shell' told me to wait.**

**This is a BAD chapter I am ashamed I wrote it, but I can't un-do it now. I will make a better chapter next time, Pwease forgive me! **

* * *

The Ice Queen set (name) down at the entrance to the Candy Kingdom, and said goodbye to her and flew back to her Castle, but not before telling her to call her when she got done.  
(Name) tapped her pocket to make sure her retractable sword was still there, and it was.  
"Come on (Name) you remember what your here for, to help out Simone, not to glomp everyone." She said to herself.  
"How do you know Simone's name?" A firmilure sexy vampire boy, said from no were.  
(Name) looked around trying to find Marshall.  
"Where are you?!" She shouted trying to hide the huge grin on her face.  
"Right here" he appeared upside down in front of (name) floating.  
(Name) squealed in surprise and flew to the ground trying to catch her breath and contain her excitement. She hadn't been so close to a boy since pre-school. Then something told her he was not good for her, 'i mean, did you see the way he acted towards poor nerdy Gumball? And it totally shows he likes Fionna' she thought to her self.  
"What the nuts was that for!" She scolded him. "Gonna give the second human in Aaa a globbing heart attack?!" She finished her rant and stormed her way to the Castle.  
She left a very confused Marshall in her dust.  
(Name) was stopped at the big door.  
"Yo Gummy! Open the door! I want some of the globbin' sidewalk!" (Name) pounded on the door, but it wouldn't open.

(Time skip brought to you by BMO)

After numerous attempts it started pouring on her getting (name) wet. She was temped to start crying, but she started to sing (favorite song) in order to cheer herself up. She always sang to herself when she felt down.  
She cursed herself for being all 'mood swingy' with Marshall. Honestly she didn't know what was wrong with herself.  
"Hey" speak of the devil.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, you sound good."  
"Well I wasn't expecting that."  
He sat down beside her, pulling her close. She cringed, at the display of affection, she never got that when she was back home. Home. (Name) wasn't so sure she ever wanted to go home.  
"What's your name? Mine's..." "Marshall Lee. Hello, I am (first & middle name)"  
"How..."  
"Clairvoyant"  
"Okayyy... it's raining out here"  
"I noticed"  
"Would you like to come home with me?"  
"No, I thought I might stay here."  
He laughed and started floating away. But when he found out she was seroius, he came back and picked (name) up by her arms.  
"Hey! Put me down, I have to get into the Candy Kingdom!  
"Not today, its getting too late to do that besides why would you wanna go in sugarland?"  
(Name) mumbled:  
"I promised Simone I would, because she's my best friend, and... never mind." She looked down and then strait back up.  
"Why are we up this high?!" (Name) screamed at him.  
"So when did you become 'besties' with that old woman?" He said completely ignoring (Name)'s question.  
"Today" she mumbled, thinking that he would say that it wasn't enough time to get to know her.  
"Okay" this confused (Name), but she quickly shrugged it off when she felt a wave of exhaustion hit her, and (name) soon fell asleep in Marshall's arms.

* * *

**Magi: this chapter is sloppy and i hate it, but my lazyness hits me hard. **  
**Fionna: she thinks she could be bi-polar.**  
**Magi: That or I'm just depressed**


	4. Chapter 4

Magi: well i dont have much to say other than; here it is, and enjoy. :)  
Fionna: well, looks like someone had a good day :}  
Magi: shud up...

Warning: slightly pervy Marshie and language

* * *

(Name) woke up to the sound of snoring.  
She shifted slightly on the bed and found herself to be trapped in the vampire kings arms.  
'Is he spooning me?!' She thought.  
She tried wiggling out of his grasp, but it was no use. (Name) couldn't get up, not that she didn't entirely mind being in that position. It was just (Name) thought it was a somewhat inappropriate manner due to what (Name) was taught growing up.  
(Name) 'eeped' when a hand moved up her shirt.  
She felt bad about waking up the poor guy, but when she heard; "You have a... nice body (name)..." she kicked him off the bed, which didn't do much because the ass could pretty much float.  
"Marshall!" (Name) yelled.  
Red eyes flew open to meet angry and flustered (eye color) ones.  
"What?! You just interrupted a good dream!" He snapped at (Name). She stared directly at him, never breaking eye contact, because one, (name) looked people strait in the eyes when talking to them, and two (name) was trying to keep her eyes from moving downwards at his exposed chest and his boxers.  
"See something you like, (name)?" Obviously taking advantage of her flustered face. Not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing the answer, (name) looked off to the side towards the ladder to the downstairs area. Deciding to go down, she bolted from the bed, and went to down the ladder.  
Marshall lightly laughed to himself pulling on his jeans and running his fingers through his black hair, smiling at his dream and the names (Name) could and probably would call him when she found out she was wearing his signature red long sleeve shirt with just her panties on.  
Well besides words he got a frying pan to his pretty face.

Time skip! (Brought to you by Apple pie)

"I can not believe you did that, you ass-hat!" She yelled at him.  
"Wait-"  
"No, I mean, you cant just do that to people!"  
"But-"  
"No buts! Do you know how violated i feel right now?!"  
He put his hand over (Name)'s mouth, and said, "YOU were the one who fell asleep in MY arms, so I thought you were a little wet, so I put your clothes out to dry, as to be nice, so before you say another word, think about that before you go all mad-frying pan swingy at me, kay?"  
(Name) put her weapon down, and muttered a quick, "Sorry" before laying down on the couch.  
Curious he floated nearer, to (name).  
She quickly shot up and went wide eyed to Marshall.  
"What?"  
"I have to be going." (Name) said and bolted to the door.  
"What about-" Marshall was too late (Name) had already gone out the door. Marshall laughed.  
"Pants"

* * *

Magi: how was it? Good da? Well review! I'm sorry it's short, but I had a party to go to and then I wanted to do something else in the story, I'm full of ideas, but if you wanna suggest any thing I would be happy to hear it, thank you to all of my readers.


	5. Chapter 5

Magi: here is chapter five review PLEASE! Also, i have a poll for who you end up with on my profile page so by all means, vote! I don't know if its there, i never used one before, but it says its open and on my prof. Or you can review between Marshall, Gumball, and what's this, Flame Prince?! Heck yaa!

Do you guys know why i wrote this? Because 1. To get more reader inserts in Adventure Time and 2, because this lovely plot bee flew around in my head. 3 to encourage people to write them.

* * *

(Name) ran through the land and kept running until she tripped, she couldn't believe she stayed there that long, she needed to go and make Simone a boyfriend, she promised! Then it started to rain 'just great!' She sped up when she spotted a firmilure tree house.

Fionna's pov.

"This has been a disappointing day" Fionna voiced aloud to no one in particular. Though Flame Prince and Cake was in the room. Flame Prince was sitting on tinfoil on the couch watching Cake make some tea. Suddenly his mom came out of the fire on the stove chanting: "evil evil evil evil evil."  
"Oh, i thought my son was alone" she said and retreated back into the stove.  
"She keeps saying I'm evil" he said and looked down.  
"Dungeon crawl"  
"What?"  
"We need to go on a dungeon crawl to lift the spirits around her okay man?"  
They lept up to go, but before they could, a very wet, and somewhat sad looking girl busted in, asking for pants.

Reader pov.

(Name) felt and was now crying and couldn't stop, she had been a day late for her mission, she had spilled LSP's beans, i mean who wouldn't want to, but, she had probable become the most disliked girl Marshall's ever know, right now, (Name) need a hug... and some pants.

(Name) fell to the floor, thank Glob it hadn't been a knife storm, but instead, lots and lots of rain, it kinda was like her mood, sad.

Instantly Cake's motherly instincts took over and she rushed over to help her, but couldn't touch her, because she was wet, and said, "I aint goin' over there, it's wet."  
Fionna groaned and rolled her eyes , she went upstairs to get one of her skirts for (Name)  
Flame Prince was then only one who reacted, even though he couldn't touch her, he was able to dry her off, he had to hide the faint blush on his cheeks from seeing a girl in her underwear.  
Cake went to get some blankets, leaving poor F.P. alone with her.  
He wanted to see if she reacted to his touch, if she didn't, he could turn her over. But that was a long shot. Everything he touched burned, he couldn't even touch his girlfriend without burning the crap out of her.  
He sighed and extended a finger and poked the sleeping woman. NOTHING HAPPENED! He put two fingers on her exposed skin, it didnt burn her. Then he used all his force, and flipped her over.  
He quickly regretted this due to the fact it showed off her whole body, except for her panties and now exposed (fav. Color) bra. Her (length) (hair color) hair layed around her perfectly. He swore she was an angel, but then he cursed himself for thinking such things.  
(Name)'s hand quickly grasped F.P.'s wrist, startling the poor guy.  
"Hi" (name) said  
"Hi" he said back  
"So my name is, (Name), you are flame Prince right?"  
"Fionna!"

* * *

Magi: i just got a plot idea whilst writing this, and so, i wonder how many chapters this can get, but anyway, dont forget to vote on who you wanna end up with k?  
1: Marshall  
2: Gumball  
3: Flame Prince?


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my glob! I can't believe how many reviews i got in a day! I love you guys: Miranadaparra15 & cruelistnightmare & tiger8890 & agirlwholovesfanfic & Frequent Fandom Hopper & Animefangirl526 & I-love-dinos97

also to my favoriters and followers, when you review, you get mentioned, but I love you guys too

Also i globbing knew it! I freaking knew you all would go for Marshall! I also got two votes for Flame Prince in my poll. But nobody loves Gumball... mereherhermy weird laugh)

* * *

(Name) was shocked and at the same time, completely enthralled with how Flame Prince looked. She had seen images of what he might look like, because Adventure Time had to be an ass-hat and leave the fans in guessing.

"Fionna!" The scared Flame Prince called once more.  
"Geez you don't have to be so scared." (Name) said laughing slightly and buttoning up the shirt.

Flame Prince started poking her in the, well every where above the hips, he was still a gentleman after all.  
"Hey, stop that!" He stopped for a second and scratches his head.  
"What are you?"  
"Well, supposedly I'm a human, but you never know, I wanna know why you aren't burning me right now."

Just as F.P. was about to respond, but Fionna came in.  
"Hey, is that Marshall's shirt?" (Name) blushed about three shades of red, before squeaking out a "yes"  
"Can i have that skirt you have there?"  
(Name) pointed to it and she moved it away from (Name's) grasp and said: "Not until we get some answers."  
(Name) smirked and said, "Or what?" This made (Name) remember her retractable sword. Good thing her panties had pockets and that's exactly where it was.  
"Well you asked." (Name) suddenly felt two long arms wrap around her waist. Cake used her stretchy powers lift (Name) up. (Name) knew if they found out where she was going, they might think she was bat-crap crazy, helping the Ice Queen, so, if you were ever going to get to the Candy Kingdom.  
"Wait!" These guys are crazier than Finn and Jake.  
"What?!"  
"You wouldn't hurt the only other human in Aaa, would you?"  
She sat in deep thought for a moment, and Cake put (Name) down.  
"As much as it kills me, i must be going, i need to go to the Candy Kingdom immediately, i promised, 'a friend' i would."

A pregnant moment passed and (Name) reached for the door befor being stopped by a warm, hand on her shoulder.  
"Do you still want the skirt?"

"Yes, Please" (Name) took it and slipped it on, Marshalls shirt looked weird with the blue skirt on now. She silently laughed to herself.

Time Skip

Prince Gumball sat in his office, doing work was a lot of stress. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and he got up to open it and there in the door was a shadow of a girl with (length) (color) hair and she kept her hands behind her.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who needs a body"

"Uh...come in?"

* * *

Magi: filler chapter i supose. :P at least it gets her some "protective wear" heh heh please dont hate me for getting your hopes up Also I wrote another reader insert last night and I'm tired, but its only a one shot. Also my apologies to those who didn't get mentioned, there are a lot of you :}


	7. Chapter 7 (one long chapter)

Magi: I am going to work all day on this. If it KILLS me.  
Finn: why can't I be in this?  
Magi: ya know what? Shud up, I made you another fanfic, just walk your butt over there and read it.  
Fionna: what up with Finn, dude?  
Magi: nothing...

PS. Some scary hostage situationy stuff, and its a looonnngggeeerrr chapter than what I'm used to, also thank you to all my Followers and reviewers and favoriters.

fionna the adventurer5 & I-love-dinos97 & cruelistnightmare & awesomelyhmong & mirandaparra15

* * *

(Name) walked over to the table and sat down in the chair.

Gummy's pov.

Gumball was perplexed by this visitor, she looked like Fionna, just... different...  
"What is your name?" He started off. 'Ha! I said something!'  
(Name) smiled politely at him.  
"My name is,(Name)."  
She paused.  
"Do you know why I came here Gumball?" She asked. The answer, 'no' but he was hanging on the fact this stranger knew his name.  
He was speechless, then she started to talk again.  
"I have heard lost of things about you. Lots of things. I have watched you all for a long time, I ask of you to complete a task for me, you seem rather intelligent enough to do it"  
This conflicted G.B. he wasn't sure to feel scared, or turned on to hear someone speak like that.  
"What is it you need?"  
"I need you to make a boyfriend for my best friend"  
Gumball put on his best WTF face and asked, "What do I get out of it?"

Marshall's pov.

Marshall followed (Name) to the Candy Kingdom, because of 1: to get his shirt back, and to see her flustered. He just loved seeing her worked up because he... just did.  
And 2: to make sure Gummy puss didn't put his greasy mits on (Name), he didn't quite know what possessed him, but he felt possessive over (Name). Scratch that he knew what was wrong with him, but he, Marshall Lee would never say he was in... like. Never!

He tried to force the thoughts of anyone ever touching her out of head, but it was bad, he needed to know where she was. As soon as he opened the door to the corridor in the castle, he realized he was so deep in though, he was lost. He heard sounds coming from a door down the hall.

Reader POV.

"Can you get me that?" Gumball asked (Name) and she bent down to grab the pink bottle. (Name) agreed to do a favor for the candy king, but he didn't tell her what it was yet. She was hoping it was something easy so she could get it over with.

She handed him it, and he poured it on some flour. Yeah, this was totally going to work.

"Hey (Name), where exactly did you come from again?"

(Name) froze and almost dropped the ingredients list. She scratched her head, and thought over telling him...

"Hello?" he said trying to snap her back into reality.

"Oh... um... I come from somewhere far away, you probably wouldn't know where it is."

"You're stalling."

"Really?" she said subconsciously walking away from him.

"Really. Hey (Name) did you know in the 'ancient papers' at the library there is a myth about someone named, (Name) in it, it had said that they are related to Glob."

"Pink boy say what?" (Name) said striating herself. Gumball's gone off his rocker.

"My name is Gumball, not Pink boy." he said reverting his attention to the flour, and asked for the blue vile.

"By the way, what is your full name?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I want to know, any other questions?" he said grinning.

"My full name is (Full name), any other questions?" (Name) said mockingly.

"I knew it!" he screeched and jumped on her.

"What the hell?!" she cursed at him, trying to get free.

"After searching for you, all this time...I have found The (Full Name)!"

"Yeah, so?! Get off me fool!" She yelled at him.

Gumball, found some rope (actually licorice but black licorice) and bound her arms and legs with it. (Name) was completely shocked with his sudden strength and her weakness, usually she could defend herself, she had taken karate lessons when she was younger, but she couldn't pry him off.

While all this was going down she was thinking; ' I never imagined Gumball, the one who needs constant saving, the nerd, the seemingly nice one, this... weird...'

"So now that you've got me in these... wait a sec... is this... licorice?!" "You moron..." she muttered.

"Yeah, yeah..." he went over to get something across the room, and poured it on the thing. It suddenly came to life and Gumball came back over and shoved (Name) into a closet, and told her to be quiet. Suddenly from no where, Peppermint maid came in and led the (naked) guy out, supposedly headed to the Tree house. Earlier (Name) had told Gumball that's where she was staying. He wasn't heartless.

He came back and opened the closet. While (Name) was in there, she tried reaching for her retractable sword, but failed to reach it. And she tried to eat her way out but couldn't reach it, it was tied around her ribcage, and below her knees, she tried stretching the licorice out, but dang, that stuff might has well been rope. (Name) started crying, she didn't want to show fear, but she was a little scared no one would come help her, and what if they helped Gumball? These thoughts were interrupted when Gumball opened the door.

(Name) used her legs to scoot back in the closet until she met wall, this was almost like a horror movie, maybe like Halloween, yeah she thought she had seen something like this somewhere...

"I'm not going to hurt you, come here, or I'll have to pick you up."

(Name) shook her head, she was not going to listen to him and if he touched her, she was going to (as soon as she gets out of this) kick him where it matters. (Name) felt so weak. This was not working with her. She felt as helpless (and as useless) as those Princesses when the Ice Queen captured them, I mean, come on, it's just ice, and I think your skinny little butts can fit through the bars, even (Name)'s could when she pointed this out to Simone, who took down the cage anyway.

"Suit yourself." he grabbed her by the ankles and towed her out.

"No! Stop this right now!" She screamed at him.

Just then, Marshall Lee burst through the Gram-Cracker door, holding... is that a pipe?!

* * *

Magi: Long chapter, but I liked it, this story needs to have longer chapters, so here is a treat from me, hope ya enjoyed, and followed the story, there will be some action, but not a lot in the next chapter, also, OMG! Gumball thinks 'you' are related to Glob! Also, if this was Twilight, (My friends watch it, but I don't like it, I mean, what's with the sparkly vampires? I tried watching it) :P

Marshall would be Jacob, and Gumball would be a psychopath murderer. I say Jacob and Edwardo~ should switch roles because... never mind!

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: tune in next time to see whether or not Gumball gets a pipe shoved up his ass!


	8. Chapter 8

**Magi: Well yada yada yada... here is chapter 8 enjoy...**

**Also; I-love-dinos97, funny comment... I actually laughed out loud and my dad looked at me like I was a lunatic **

**mirandaparra15, yes he is weird, and sparkly vampires make me wonder... what do werewolves look like when sunlight is on them...**

**cruelistnightmare, my face: :D **

**Frequent Fandom Hopper: yeah I was only half joking in the sense that Marshall probably could do it but I think it might ****scar**** the reader. **

**I feel lazy and half interested in this because I'm distracted by Minecraft Quick Build Challenge (dying of laughter), my sister is deliberately distracting me, and so is these pizza roll things, mmmm Well this chapter is quite… I don't know… enjoy… this is hard to write because I keep hearing the music to Halloween playing from an unknown source...**

* * *

Any way… where were we? Oh yes. We were:

Just then, Marshall Lee burst through the Gram-Cracker door, holding… is that a pipe?!

(Name) was on the floor, ankles still being towed by Gumball, he was seething, not with rage, but with… more along the lines of crazy.

Gumball looked up at Marshall and looked down at (Name) who was crying, a lot and luckily for Gumball, her blue skirt was riding up showing off her (Fav. Color) panties. Just guess how mad that made Marshall? He started swinging the pipe up and down into his hand and smiling sadisticly.

"You have three seconds to get your hands off of her, or I start using this." He brought the pipe down hard, to emphasize his point.

Where the hell did he get that pipe you ask? Some say, Russia* let him borrow it, others say he found it. I personally like the one where he ripped it right out of the wall.

Gumball smirked. He took (Name) by her hair and stood up. He took the emergency axe off the wall and pointed it at Marshall.

**Reader pov**. (I'm gonna switch it to first person Pov, see how that works out)

'I stood there is fear and pain, fear of the axe, and pain from my hair being yanked, I take it all back, I do not think my favorite shipping is this anymore, I'd take Fionna x Marshall any day. Funny how that's all I could think of at a moment like this.'

"Gumball, put the axe down, and let go of (Name)" Marshall said calmly, but never lowering his weapon.

'Why was he here anyway? Not that I'm complaining.'

"Never!" he yanked harder on my hair making me shriek. "I have spent my entire lifetime searching for (Full Name)! I inherited this duty to search and search all my life after my Aunt Bazooka** passed it down to me. I have spent too long looking for this thing! I won't give 'it' up to some half rate vampire!" he yelled at Marshall.

'I am not an 'it'! I am a person. Not some object! I am not in any position to tell him otherwise. I have had enough of this, 'damsel in distress' act. But I can't move. He has an axe to my throat. The first word I can think of to describe him, bitch. I know he won't kill me though, I'm his precious thing'

"Gumball, why do you need her? She's nothing. She's only a human, she isn't worth this."

'Wow that kind of hurts, way to kick a girl when she's down. Bastard'

"Ha! Shows what you know! This Globess*** is the answer to everything, she is a tool to be used, and can only be used by the one who deserves her." He said and inched towards the other door.

'Okay first I'm a thing, then 'it', then I'm a Globess then where back to tool, man I feel loved'

"And you think that person is you?" he asked, moving closer to Gumball.

'Personally I'm scared to move in fear of my throat getting cut, I mean I'm only fifteen, I have my whole life ahead of me, and also crazy or not, I still want to live to see another , "Fionna and Cake Adventure" I also want to see where Finn's mom and dad are for corns sake!'

"Of course it is. I am the supreme being, with the power I will get from her, I will be able to be respected, she does not even know how to use the power, why even now she is as helpless as a flower, and if she does know how, do show it, I'm dying to know how it works." He said caressing my cheek. For a second I looked over at Marshall, he looked pissed, his fangs showing, his eyebrows furrowed, he looked PISSED. "Ah Still a virgin" he whispered into my ear.

'now that creeped me out. He should not know that!'

"And how do you get the power out of said Globess?" he said sarcastically but I sensed a hint of concern.

"Oh wouldn't you just love to know" he said cupping my cheek, seriously does he have to touch me? "I get to fuck her"

'Bitch please, as soon as you drop that axe, its going strait to your vitals, so don't even think about it.' I looked back at Marshall, and I didn't even see this coming, he looked angrier than ever I have never seen him this mad. In fact he went strait for the kill, and by that I mean he brought that pipe down on Gum-wad's head faster than I could blink, oh and it did go down HARD I think Gummy may have cracked his teeth.

Gumball fell to the floor and I didn't even have a chance to split him in half with the axe, because Marshall picked me up, and we were out of there.

* * *

**Magi: please nobody kill me, I was helping my sister out with her own Fanfiction, and I also wanted a small break for the day, and also, for one day, this mini-vacation, I did not get any alert messages from anyone except the four, even though I love you all anyway. Also, my sister reads these Fanficts, that I make, because she is following the story, (BUT NOT REVIEWING!) I will not ever make it a lemon, (until she grows up a little) I am not ready for that. **

**Also did anyone like the Point of View switch? I found it easyier to write.**

***I mean the Russia from Hetalia. If you guys get my joke...**

****Bazooka is a type of Gum, I heard anyway. Not important...**

*****Glob is a transition into Globesses or Globs, you know as aposed to Gods and Goddesses? **

**I own nothing except that fraise, well maybe not... I don't own crap, If I did, I would make lots of shippings, Gumball and Marshall isn't my "favorite" shipping, but Marshall and Fionna are don't get me wrong I still love Flame Prince and Fionna. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Magi: As always thank you to my reviewers I love you all dearly**

**I-love-dinos97 & Shawpuppy & fionna the adventurer5 & awesomelyhmong & mirandaparra15 & Blossomlara, You all equally get thank yous. But I don't feel like talking much. Also I heard no objections to my first person point of view and I will continue that way unless you guys don't want me to**

**Also If anyone cares, I have watched Star Trek, and I loved it! Also, I got my first manga ever. all of this is exciting but not as exciting as getting my sister addicted to "Ouran High School Host Club", coincidentally, I'm reading the manga of it **

* * *

**_Reader POV_**

_"Hey can I play with you guys?!" (Name) asked them, 'I was five years old' we were all playing on a playground, I was brought here by my grandpa, he is the one who raised me. Funny, I never asked where my parents were._

_"Sure!" I sat down around in the circle of children, there was only five or six of them, not many, but they were playing some sort of game where you had to go around chanting duck, until you came to goose. I have never played it before, it was the first and the last time..._

_After several rounds, I lost my posture, I didn't get hit when someone said goose yet. It made me feel... well I'm not good with emotions. _

_My grandpa came up and towed me away when we were finished with the game I had yet to participate in. I told him how no one picked me and he scolded me. _

_"This is why I think it's best if we stay inside." he said dragging me away into the house. I never went outside after that, I just watched TV during the summer, along with other things, like reading, and watching movies, then during the regular "school year" I did school work in a class room. _

_'At times I wondered what would happen if he just died for no reason, just keeled over in his easy chair, what would I do? Would I go outside to get help? We don't have any phones. Sounds like a kidnapper yes? Well he actually kept his distance, so I was more or less left alone most of the time. I had conversations with myself. A lot. I read somewhere that's a sign of being crazy. So I more or less I heard silence, unless the radio was aloud to be turned on. Then I made a list of songs I liked, and I sang them, when the radio was on or not.'_

_"One day you will have the strength to leave, but today we must start your training." he said to me one day, that day was one of the worst and best days of my life, I worked out so hard, and I felt like dying at the end of it. I looked over at my grandpa, he hasn't even broken a sweat and he's done the same things I did. I couldn't be moved off the ground if you set a hot frying pan on my stomach. _

_"We will do this again tomorrow, be prepared." he said and left my room. I closed my eyes and lied down on the comfy bed and let sleep take me. _

"Hey!" someone yelled at me. I shot up out of bed and started to realize where I was. This room looked awfully firmilure, almost like Marceline's... oh shit, I'm back to where I originally started.

Last night all hit me like a pie to the face sort of thing. It all flashed through my eyes, like a movie, but on fast forward. There was Marshall, Peppermint Maid, the man we made, and Gumball. Gumball... I dropped to my knees and started whispering to myself how fucked up this all is, I need to... to do what? I sure as hell do not want to go home, and but I still don't want to go home, uh this is infuriation, I need to do something to get my mind off this.

Without so much as a word, I went into Marshall's bathroom, and started up a bath. Luckily for him, I didn't look back at him, he was crying, I doubt he wanted me to see that. But I have this perception about me, its like eyes in the back of your head sort of thing. I just don't use it often as I don't need it usually. I don't know why he would be crying though, oh well, I'm going to take a bath, hopefully there will be no repeats of "Marceline's Closet" that was a funny episode though...

'I need to figure out why I just stood there, when he was holding me, I should have been stronger than him, he shouldn't have been able to get that close to me.' I thought as I locked the door. I striped off Marshalls Shirt, and looked at it, such a strange pattern, after this, I should ask for my original clothes back. Also why haven't I noticed before? My shoes are missing. Plus I don't really fancy skirts, they are too... what do I mean? Well they have a weird feeling to them. I would appreciate some jeans for corns sake!

I took off the skirt very easily just proving my point. Then I noticed there was no towel in here. 'What does he just drip-dry? Okay no problem. I can just wait in here while I dry...' A knock at the door through my thoughts off.

"Hey" knock knock. "(Name) open up." 'I'm still in my panties, might as well give him a heart attack early in the morning. Wait do vampires even have beating hearts?' I put my hand in the running water to see if it was ready. 'nope still cold' I walked over to the door and opened it. Marshall fell on top of me 'great'.

Apparently the dingus was leaning against the door. Unfortunately for me he was faced forward. I landed on the floor, head first, he landed on top of me, and the best part of that is, he landed face-in-boob first. Lucky him. He had his eyes closed and slowly opened them. The reaction I got was, well strange... he had a nosebleed* and sat back off of me on the floor. My reaction was: "aha hahahahahahaha! That! Mahaha! You! Bahahaha!" I couldn't make a comprehendible sentence I was laughing at how stupid and cliché this all was. I mean here I am in my (fav. color) matching set of underwear and he gets a nosebleed! Ha! So Anime! But that's odd, I thought this was a cartoon. Oh well...

"Stop laughing! Its not funny!" he told me while holding his nose blushing a bright red.

I stopped laughing but had a very big smile on my face. "It's okay Marshie~" ha! "Come over here and give us a hug~" He had a crooked smile and tried to back out slowly. But he practically ran out of there in the end. I laughed so hard before locking the door again.

'ahah, time to think seriously though... how could a weakling like Gumball get the upper hand on me?'

* * *

**I was tempted to put after the last sentence: the awesome Prussia! but I didn't. I didn't get time to make sure this didn't suck today because I had to CLEAN MY ROOM and it was hot and humid. I'm inwardly crying, and also eating a strawberry popped tart. Strawberry Popped tarts give me heart burn. Anyway... there goes my MPD writing again, (not to offend MPD people) I had to put something like that in there, because well... I like funny uncomfortable situations if they make one person uncomfortable.**

***Nosebleeds happen a lot in one of my favorite Anime's "Soul Eater" because Blair is always sticking her breasts in Soul's face, and he has a volcanic nose bleed. I once talked to my best friend about this and asked "do you think if I stuck my boobs in a guys face would he get a nosebleed?" I laughed after I said this, because in the real world i have never seen that happen (the nosebleed thing XD ) Also, me as a person, I am, torn between acting like I care what i look like and being me, who likes to run around half-naked the whole time, so if it was me, i would love/hate myself for opening the door like that... **

**ENOUGH TALKING (MAJOR HEADACHE) **

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_ I EAT THOSE UP LIKE CANDY, BUT THEN IT COMES OUT LIKE A FIRE (like a boss) i just keep quoting random crap. it's a talent of mine**

**Also I am starting high school in a few weeks and I know that there will be homework every night  no lie so I hope i can finish this before then, because a huge homework load will kill me if i have to update as well**


	10. Chapter 10

**Magi: This is me bored, after a day of getting a tooth drilled, and shopping for back to school stuff, and my sister will not wear jeans! and the whole thing is stressful. So here I was eating a bacon and bread sandwich, and some watermelon, when the cool-aid guy came busting through my wall when I said "Oh, no" to many times, and he/she/it looked guilty and stepped out slowly, then I watched "Marceline's closet again"**

**Also I apologize to those who are not "gifted" with a sister because one will be mentioned in this chapter, so make one up if you don't have one k?**

**Fionna: WARNING: saying Fuck a lot **

* * *

**Readers POV**

'I sat there in the tub staring at the celling just thinking about life, because what else can you do in a bath?! I mean really, I don't buy that crap where you just "Relax" I mean how boring is that?! I hope Marshall doesn't mind, but I used some of his bath soap, and bubble bath, I'm surprised a someone like him had things like that.'

"Okay" I spoke aloud to myself I talk to myself a lot, I didn't have anyone to talk to most of the time, so I just talked to my imaginary friend whose name was (Sisters name). She only came when I was conflicted with something or confused, it was odd.

"(sisters name)! Come out!" I shouted to the air.

Suddenly the bathroom became engulfed in (least fav. color) mist. I coughed waving my hand around to try and clear it. In front of me appeared (sisters name) wearing a (least fav. color) bath robe. Her (Color) hair up in a pony tail, and her face wearing a smirk.

"You better be kidding if you think I'm sitting in there with you." she said. I shifted around in my opaque bubble cloud, trying to cover myself more. She sat down on the toilet lid.

"What seems to be the trouble (Name)?" she asked.

"This! Do you have any fathomable idea as to where I am?! I'm in a cartoon, Adventure Time to be specific. Do you have any idea what I've been through?! I have been flown all across Aaa, by Marshall 'freaking' Lee and Simone Petrikov! And! Then Gumball kidnapped me, and tried to rape me! He also told me I was a Globbess, and I have to go give my new best friend her boyfriend I made for her. How does that sound?" I yelled at her. "AND I am in Marshall Lee's bathroom taking a bubble bath!" I told her. The look she gave was unreadable. It looked like (-_-) nah just yanking your theoretical chains, no the look was that of shocked, confusion, and nervousness.

She got up and paced muttering something to herself.

"Hey! Tell me what you have to say!" I yelled at her.

She looked me dead in the eyes before spilling it all out.

"Okay..." she began. "I knew all that, because not only have we been watching you, what Gumball says is true, you are a descendent of Glob, but he's also right about the whole "Fucking" thing. It must be done for you to unleash your full potential, you need to be 'screwed', I'm sorry."

I looked at her crookedly. I told her to turn around while I got dressed. I finally got some pants on, but I was not happy, not happy. I turned to her and sat on the floor. I don't care if it was unsanitary, or not. I cared about nothing other than waking up from this good dream gone bad. I did NOT want my virginity to be taken by a sludge like Gumball, nor did I want to ever look at him again. Ever. He made me weak, when I needed to be strong, I will never let that happen again.

"Are you Fucking serious?! You can't expect me to do that! Ever! He is insane! Why don't you go sleep with him, because you two are on the same level of insanity." I said poking her in the side really hard.

She punched me in the face, and it sent me flying into the wall. I looked up to tell her to go Fuck off, but she stopped me.

"I already have a husband! Oh and by the way, I'm telling mom!" Wait what?! "Do you realize, that you are the last of us on Earth? We had to bring you closer to us when we asked Grandpa to send you here, because you are coming closer to the age of coming. I do realize this is a lot of information to process, but I need you to try and understand what I have to tell you.

_**Normal POV/short A/N**_

_**(For the point of all of this becoming too complicated, understand this in a "short" sum up if you all are lost: You/me reader, are now being told that you have to become Gumball's wife, and you have to lose your ever precious virginity to him, but everyone knows you don't want that, you'd probably rather set your body on fire, but anyway, I know you'd much rather have a longer chapter, but I have a headache, but I MUST finish this, if it kills me, oh and to tie up a few loose ends the "Man" we made for Simone, get's a small cut in section {I promised him} Don't worry my faithful readers and reviewers, Marshall will get put into this soon as I can get the time, I have been very busy, and I'm rushing this chapter. So here is a small take on how Simone becomes less kid-nappy.)**_

Simone's POV

I was getting worried (Name) had abandoned me, and so I went out looking for her. I stopped flying when I saw Peppermint Maid walking with a- what ever that was. It looked like a tall person but they were... naked.

I flew to the ground and Peppermint Maid ran somewhere, while she left the person alone. I stood in front of him and looked in his blue eyes and studied him for a second he had brunette hair, and pale skin, almost white, like the moon, but I had to keep my gaze up from his lower half, because that's disrespectful. Even though I was freaking tempted to. When I looked in his eyes he was looking at me as well, with curiosity, and a little confusion. I was perplexed.

"H-hello." I finally said, but why did I stutter? This confused me, I really wanted to know, why me, the Great Ice Queen was stuttering like a love sick... oh nuts.

"Hello, are you Simone?" he asked me.

My hair fell flat and I blinked. My mouth hung open but no words came out.

"YES!" I shouted at him, after trying to make a comprehensible sentence. This was harder than I thought. He put a soft smile on his face. He held out his hand.

"What?" I asked totally confused, I think I'm supposed to shake the hand, but I was too nervous to touch his hand. I guessed he sensed this, so he enveloped me into a what I believed to be a hug. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and I hugged him back, not caring he was completely naked and we just stood there, hugging. I hadn't realized I had been crying until he pulled back to dry my eyes. I blinked, trying to dry my eyes. He came up to me and looked real close into my eyes, and he kissed me. It was small, quick, but he kissed me! Without me having to force him. I cried again, but this time it was of happiness.

"Are you upset?!" he asked me. I looked up and gave him a genuine smile, I for the first time in my life, felt something that I haven't felt in a long time; love.

"Never again. What's your name?" I asked him.

"My name can be what ever you want it to be, but I have always liked the name Bobby. Is that alright?" he asked hopeful.

"That's a beautiful name. Hey Bobby, do you want to come home with me?" Now it was his turn to blush.

"Th-that's not what I m-meant!" I said trying to clarify myself shaking my hands rapidly.

he laughed. "That's okay" He said turning to stand beside me, and he put his arm around my waist, and we just started walking, somewhere Glob only knows.

Meanwhile...

I watched through the Crystal globe my new sister handed me, I smiled when I saw Simone happy. Now that I'm cheered up, I have to do something. But I have to find a way around this. I REALLY DONT WANT to marry Gumball and become his wife just so he can have unlimited power. This is not how I want to spend my life, or the rest of it, I also learned that Grandpa was actually just a robot. Crazy right?! Any way...

"(Sisters name) I want to know, what kind of power do I get?" She turned to me with a questioning gaze.

"What? Cant I ask what I'm losing my V-card for?" I told her sarcastically.

"Actually no one knows, until a day later."

"Oh." i thought for a moment before I decided asking the big one, "Does it have to be Gumball, or can it be any prince or... King?"

* * *

**Magi; Finally! the FrUking authors note is here! i have been harangued all hour to get off, so **

**Review for your power , the coolest one get's to be the power you get**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT TIME; You try and find a way to change your fate, and also a certain king is involved, ALSO: you will lose your virginity eventually... **

**REVIEW PLEASE! ! !**


	11. Hopefully Last Chapter

**Magi: hopefully I can find a way to wrap this mess up, and by mess I mean, my story, I try not to make new stories until the one I'm working on is done, so I will be wrapping this up this chapter hopefully I wanna thank all of you guys who took the time to review, but could not be mentioned at the time due to my extreme tiredness, and complete laziness, but I love you all anyway, and thank you for giving me 51 reviews, so that right there is one of the best things in my life at this moment.**

**Fionna: You have quite a pathetic life**

**Magi: so do you**

**Also since _Frequent Fandom Hopper_ was the only one who suggested powers * Glares at the others * One of her suggested powers shall be in this: All of them were really frigging awesome so it shall be a surprise!**

* * *

I blushed a little at what I just implied; _"Does it have to be Gumball or can it be any prince... or King?"_

I meant it though, I have always liked Marshall, although cocky, and bad boyish, I have a fan girl crush, after seeing him in real life, well that was cool, and I like him even more, but, I still don't know him that well...

"Well... Yes, but..."

"Great! Lets go tell him right now!" I dragged her down the ladder into the kitchen area.

333333333333333333333333333333333333(Time Skip)33333333333333333333333333333333

"Hey! Marshall, meet my sister!" I held her hand up high beside mine.

Marshall looked over at me and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Marshall..." I lowered my voice. "Marshall... can't you see her?" I looked back at my sister with a worried expression.

"(sisters name), why can't Marshall see you?" I looked at the ground thinking I might find the answer there.

"Well..."

"Stop stalling..."

"Well... after all we are glob, we are to be felt, not seen."

"Oh."

I walked over to Marshall, and took his hand. I led him over to where my sister was. I took my sisters hand, and placed them in mine and let go.

"Whoa."

"Yeah"

333333333333333333333333333333333333(Time Skip)33333333333333333333333333333333333333

"And that is why there is plaster in my hair." I explained everything to Marshall that went down in the bathroom.

"Ah." he sat there quietly absorbing all this information. I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to leave at how crazy this all sounded, but he just stayed put.

"Hey um... (Name) can I talk to you for a second." My sister said motioning for the living room, where we could possibly talk in private

I walked over there, and she whispered in my ear; "You're gonna need his consent for this you do know this right?"

"yeah, I kind of figured that." I said sarcastically, what did she think I was going to do? Rape him? NO!

"Well, yes and no, I have these pills that can take care of everything. You just have to make sure you do it at the same time." I looked at the red pills in her hand.

"Is that poison?"

"No! It's... well there is no time. I have to go, but please, I realize you may be just a teenager, but, please listen and take the pills or this will never get over with, and you will have Gumball as a husband."

she slowly started to fade away.

"Wait! How do you know this?!"

"My Globbess power is seeing into the future..." wow what an exit. What is this? The wizard of Oz?

I stared down at the red pills in my hand, well bottoms up! I went back into the kitchen.

"Marshall I have something to talk to you about" And that's the last thing I remembered before drinking the pills down with him, I am pretty sure he was saying something, but it sounded like a slurred yes, and then 'I loooovvvvee yooouuu' yeah now that must have been my imagination right? Yes?

"Ahhh!" I woke up gasping for air. Wait I don't remember going to sleep... my vision focused to where I was. I rubbed my eyes. I was in Marshalls room again, damn it all! Was it a dream?! Man that was one trippy dream. I don't understand. I looked down at myself. OH MY GLOB! I was NAKED in MARSHALL'S BED! I tried to walk out, but I fell to the floor instantly. Oh my gosh I was sore. But it only lasted for a second, I went to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror.

"So this is what those pills were ment for" I thought. I think they were meant for me to get Marshall into bed, but I don't see why I couldn't do that on my own, I mean, I'm fucking sexy! I don't need no pills to help me out, stupid (Sisters Name)! I have to stay calm and analyze this; I just slept and lost my virginity supposedly anyway (there could of been a way, I probably slept wrong. Right? Yes?) to my Adventure Time crush, so there is no need to over react...

I heard a scream come from the bedroom. I peeked out the door to see... Oh my gosh! Gumball AND Flame Prince trying to burn Marshall's hair off. Let me rephrase that: Prince Gumball AND Flame Prince were trying to burn a NAKED Marshall's hair off!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" I yelled at them coming through the door as though I froze time every one stopped and turned to look at me.

"ANSWER ME YOU IDIOTS!" I screamed at them. They moved into order and looked everywhere but me since I was stark naked, but at the moment I could care less, something about their presence annoyed the shit out of me, not to mention, I never wanted to see Gumball ever again.

"And so anyone who would like to keep their reproductive organs in the next five seconds better start talking!"

"We came here to get you from Marshall!" Gumball said angrily, but under the surface, he was shaking like a leaf.

"Yeah, Gumball said you were in danger" Flame Prince added.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, so the way I see it, Gumball manipulated Flame Prince into helping him get me. Just fantastic.

I pointed to them "GO HOME!" as if I said the magic words, they disappeared. How odd...

"Wow, what the hell was that all about, you are mean in the morning" Marshall mumbled, still not looking at me, so I moved up behind him to where he was sitting on the bed and covered his eyes.

"(Name) what are you doing?" he asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice. Gotcha.

"I am not (Name)" I disguised my voice, "I am Marshall." I have a point to this just you wait. "I am not happy for some reason, is it because we did it? Or is it because I didn't want to do it?" I asked Marshall trying to manipulate my voice to sound like his.

When I didn't get an answer, I lied back down on the soft bed, despite actually not sleeping on it and just hovering, this mother fricking bed is quite comfortable I could fall asleep on this thing so easily. Instead I pulled Marshall back by his hair, to meet my face.

"OW (Name) what was that for?!" he yelled at me.

"For not answering me, and I have to ask you, just because I care: are you alright?" I asked with sad eyes.

He finally gave in and held me tightly.

"Of course I am alright, I just wanted some time to let this sink in, also how did you do that."

"What?"

"Make Gum-wad and Flame Prince disappear?"

"I don't know, maybe my powers are teleporting."

"Care to test that out?" he said provocatively, raising his eyebrows up and down, I half expected him to say, " give someone else a try"* but that doesn't fit the current situation.

"Why not" I closed my eyes and pictured myself in the kitchen and I was there.

"Heh heh" I laughed to myself. I opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of eggs, I'm pretty sure I asked this question to myself or someone else, but 'why the fuck does a red eating vampire need eggs? Eggs are white. Right? Yes?'

"Because I have visitors some times and they apparently like eggs" I jumped up in surprise and hit the back of my head on the ceiling of the fridge.

"Ow, bitch!" I cursed, I made a mental note to stop doing that. When I backed out I saw him wearing his boxers while I still had nothing on.

"I'll be right back" I teleported up to his room and took his shirt and amazingly found my panties, but where the fuck was my other clothes?

**Cutaway gag**

"I can't believe she didn't see me take her bra" a very crazy Gumball said rocking back in forth in the corner of a dark room.

"You have got some problems" Said Lemon Grabina

"One million years dungeon!" Gumball screamed in a shrill voice at her.

"Hey bitch that is my line!" Lemon Grabina shrieked and started punching him.

**End cutaway**

"Okay." I said when I returned to the kitchen, Marshall was nowhere in sight.

"Gotcha!" Marshall yelled from behind me.

"Ah!"

"I thought you were supposed to be clairvoyant." he said with a smirk

"Shut up"

* * *

** Magi: I have worked on this for 3 hours at least, anyway... if ya'll want an epilog, I will provide on for you, but anyway... **

**Flame Prince: Hey I got a second appearance!**

**Magi: Oy vey **

**Fionna: Bitch please. I have to work with him every day**

**Flame Prince: you saying I'm fat?!**

**Fionna: No, you blithering idiot, you are dumb, you couldn't even tell a human from a full scale stretchy cat version of me!**

**Magi: Ladies please! Anyway... as always review! **

_Also if you have an Adventure Time reader insert idea, I would love to see another one up on this site, that would fantastic!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogs to me mean tying up loose ends so here you go; also I'm putting it in second person just this once... also I will name all of the people who reviewed and gets a thanks. :}**

* * *

You live the rest of your days in the land of Aaa, with Marshall, having Adventures when you feels like it. Surprisingly, Gumball turned into the new Ice King, and by that I mean in the way of stalking you the reader, mererheherher (my weird laugh) but Marshall was always there to 'protect' you even though you could take care of yourself. Even though, you lost your virginity to Marshall but didn't remember it, imma need you to use your imaginations on the next time.

The reason for the red pills is so you didn't kill him in your sleep, I just decided to do that, because of the fact that I cant write any romance whatsoever, so I just decided to cut it off at the pass.

Also, a while after sleeping with Marshall, he finally decided to ask you on a date, which you agreed to, and had a good time, until Gumball decided to crash your date, but then you transported him to Siberia, and then 'bout two years later, you got, married to Marshall, and yada yada yada... you have two kids a boy and a girl that are named (Girl Name) and (Boy Name) and they are half vampire but the girl has your eyes and Marshall's hair, and the boy has Marshall's eyes and your hair color.

Later on, you finally get to meet your parents, and it was the best thing in your live (besides everything else), and then, they gave you a TV that lets you see how the regular Adventure time gang was doing. But the oddest thing... there was a guy version of yourself in the regular Adventure Time... how what's word... crazy?

vhdc1234

Savannah

cruelistnightmare

mirandaparra15

I-love-dinos97

fionna the adventurer5

Frequent Fandom Hopper

12snow-flame12

Animefangirl526

awesomelyhmong

shawpuppy

Blossomlara

adventuretimelover2

toriorangeflower

Guest

izzy

Marshall Lee's queen

27farmers-daughter27

* * *

**_Even though it may not seem like it, all of your reviews mean a lot to me, so THANK YOU ALL for reviewing favoriteing, following and reviewing! _**

**_-Morgan _**


End file.
